Looks can be deceiving
by iRaaawr
Summary: Where Bella and Eddie have completely different lifestyles and only Carlisle and Alice know Bella. rated m for later themes : sorry this is my first fanfic  x REVIEW ! Chap 5 up ; Eventual ExB
1. Introduction

**Chapter one – Introduction **

**No-one's P.O.V**

Isabella Swan was an international pop sensation, reckless free young everyone wondered why she didn't gain spots or blemishes or anything she was perfect. With dark vibrant red hair, perfect fashion sense, smart, natural beauty and bad ass piercings she could make any guy fall for her. Oh and one more thing she was a Vampire. She was bitten on 1684 A.D by an elder called Klaus ( i know i got the name of the vampire diaries) she had many talents and her mains being Interacting with the dead and Controlling and manipulating other vampire powers, she was one of the most feared vampires in history and she was proud of it.

_****(FlAsHbAcK)****_

One day when she was out in her horse and carriage with her Godmother since her mother and father were assassinated when she was younger, in her fanciest clothing meeting her betrothed when the carriage suddenly stopped she grabbed her skirts and went out to investigate Henry was gone she was getting scared uneasiness creeping over her she kept seeing a man's shadow everywhere she turned then she was trapped in icy arms, she struggled and screamed but it did nothing but tighten his grip on her then she felt a small pain in her neck in her vein she was instantly sleepy and blacked out. She awoke in a comfortable bed and a Victorian dress that wasn't her own, confused she got out of bed with a new elegance gained and paced around the room and looked out the window she awed over the amazing scenery and then she felt the door open she said "Excuse me but whatever happened to a thing called privacy?" she had always been rebellious like that at home but never in public. A female voice replied "sorry my lady Klaus has sent me to see if you had awoken from your slumber and if you had completed your change" and Isabella turned to see a respectable lady of 4 foot nothing with blond hair twisted in an elegant up-do. "What is this change?". And that was when she learned of vampires and the Moon World.

**No-one's P.O.V**

Edward Cullen was an award winning actor and musician he was unnaturally gifted with elegance and a fiery passion for whatever he worked on. He was part of a Coven in America he was second in command, first was Carlisle Cullen he was a former Volturi leader and the kindest vampire you'll ever meet. Unlike most he was born a vampire a rarity in the modern day he was born on 1843 A.D. He dropped his last name – Maison because he didn't want the same reputation of his parents when they died everyone expected him to take over the family business but he gave it to Demitri, his younger brother. He joined Carlisle in 1932 A.D when he was fighting in ww2 (random moment) in the front line. Since he joined Carlisle and his wife Esme four different vampires have joined as well – Jasper Ferriston , Emmett Granger ,Rosalie Smith (lol) and Alice Blackthorn. And they were expecting a fifth...

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK , AND IF I SHOULD CONTINUE OR NOT =] x**

**-Jessicaar'**


	2. First Encounter

Chapter 2- First Encounter

Bella P.O.V

Urghhh we were at another venue and i was singing the same old songs and it was boring. So i sung a new song that i was working on for my new album.

I went onto the stage in my usual attire skinny jeans a cartoon character top and loads of bracelets and necklaces that complimented it well. When i walked onto the stage everyone gave me a cheer and I sung my new song with hope they'd like it.

**Ill give you my all**

Glass hailed from the sky that night.  
I couldn't hide, to save my life  
Standing drenched in open wounds  
You took my hand, and pulled me through

I want to give you everything  
I'll give you, my all, because you gave me,  
You gave me your lips, a gentle kiss  
The medicine to cure my pain

Listen to all of this glass shatter  
Once pierced my ears and made them bleed  
Now sounds so beautiful,  
'Cause you're you're beautiful,  
You're beautiful.

I want to give you everything.  
I'll give you, my all, because you gave me,  
You gave me your lips, a gentle kiss  
The medicine to cure my pain

I want to give you everything  
I'll give you, my all, because you gave me,  
You gave me your lips, a gentle kiss  
The medicine to cure my pain

I ended the song on a continuous note and I had a ten minute standing ovation during it i just smiled and shook my fans hand I bowed and said this is dedicated to my sister Jasmine :) x

**Face Down :) x**

Hey girl you know you drive me crazy  
One look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down.

Cover up with make up in the mirror  
Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
You cry alone and then he swears he loves you.

Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
Every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down.

I see the way you go and say your right again,  
Say your right again  
Heed my lecture

Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down a new life she has found.

Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough..  
Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough..

One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
Its coming round again.

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has.

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough...

After another standing ovation I thanked my fans and said for fun "Good Night Los Angeles"

When the concert ended I went to my tour bus to put my guitar away but instead I found a face I hadn't acquainted in ages "Carlisle, it's been centuries" I hugged him tightly since he was the one who cared for me when a reckless human sent a barrel of stakes in my direction and one pierced my stomach. "Isabella it's been too long I wish for you to join me in my current location in Forks" I wondered if I had passed through it on our way to D.C it was a nice place not too sunny no wonder he chose it "Okay I've finished my world tour now anyways have you got any more vampiric family members except from Alice and Esme?" Carlisle gave me a deep explanation of his new family and Esme his wife.

After I agreed to go we got into my SSC Ultimate Aero and I drove off into the night it was 2:47 am when we arrived at Carlisle's house. Immediately Alice came and hugged me tightly. I grinned. "Whoa Alice it's only been a century since I last saw you. How are you? Carlisle told me about your engagement with Jasper and I want to know dates."Alice replied "Could you fit it in your busy schedule Madame Swan?" and we both shook the ground with our laughter. "Come on I want you to meet my family Bella." Carlisle called from the front door. "Okay but can i have two minutes to catch up with Alice? Pleaseee?" I practically begged, I even added a pout and puppy dog eyes. Carlisle couldn't say no to my angelic expression "Okay but you have two minutes only." "Two minutes is enough for us." I said while Alice bobbed her head enthusiastically.

So we talked about our lives and shoes and relationships the usual. "So Issie how are you and Marcus?" Alice asked out of the blue "Oh well he didn't like not seeing me and got bored of waiting backstage so I dumped him" I said with a smirk "GIRLS it's been two minutes." "Okay Carlie" we both said together we giggled as we walked up the fancy marble steps. "OMG I have that chandelier 1700's right Carlie?" "I should have known" he smirked and ushered us into the massive living room to meet this special "family" with special powers, when i sat down the back door opened and six vampires walked in starring at Carlisle they couldn't see me yet because of my long dark hair blending in with the shadows, the big muscular one said "Carlisle I feel another vampire's presence, an elder it feels like." "Good I thought I might of had to show myself for you to sense me." My seductive voice echoing through the room and i stood shaking my hair back and smoothing my shirt down so I could at least make it more presentable.

"Hello I am Isabella Swan. It'd be nice if I knew your names too." I said leaning on my right leg and unfolding my arms. The blonde female stated "I am Rosalie Hale. Supermodel for SDEGT Magazine (**A.N: I JUST MADE THAT UP :D)**" the tall muscular one went next "I am Emmett Gaesters UUFC ..." "Lead swimmer and is swimming in the next Olympics I'm actually quite a fan." I smiled at him. Rosalie tapped her feet and crossed her arms.

Pah she thought I was flirting GET REAL I wanted to shout at her but I held it in. The blonde man next to Rosalie followed "I am Jasper Hale me and Rose act as twins sometimes but we are definitely not" he smirked at Rosalie and pointed at Alice "Oh I already know Alice from a hunting trip 200 years ago was it not?" Alice smiled and said "206 actually and 53 days" "I thought you said you weren't the stalking type" and we both giggled causing everyone else to join in. When we calmed down the blonde guy with his head in a book said " I'm Edward Maison, haven't got a real job because well I stopped growing at 17 so I can't get a job like a doctor of such but acting is my "Life" I guess." Mmhm he was actor worthy. I'd do him and I smirked to myself "I am Esme Burtlewood I have no job but taking care of these lot is a lifelong job" I admitted I liked her. "If any of you don't know I am a solo artist and have 12 platinum albums I drabble in modelling and acting but I prefer singing. I am 326 years old and I have been in most coverns except the Irish they *ahem*are big fans apparently so every time I go near Alexander jumps me so its kinda hard" and everyone snickered "well Issie is staying here as long as she wants and any questions ask me or Alice Kay?" I rose one perfectly chiselled eyebrow "What?" he asked confused "When did you call me Issie I told you only *SPITS OUT NAME* Aro called me that. I thought you knew he killed my covern 300 years ago because I fed on a human by accident" everyone looks at her weirdly "What I was only 1 year old when it happened it took 26 years for them to actually kill them. Stupid Italian Cunts." I muttered

Alice came over and held me close my eyes beheld no emotion and I felt numb curse Aro he ruined my reputation in 1827 A.D and he never will again. I assure you.

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK , AND IF I SHOULD CONTINUE OR NOT =] x**

**-Jessicaar'**

**(A.N: THE CULLENS IN PUBLIC GIVE OUT DIFFERENT NAMES TO THEIR BIRTH NAMES) **


	3. Truth or Dare

**Really sorry guys I forgot my password and we had the summer homework so now I am free! YAY okay so I will write four chapters to make up for time loss kay R&R please!**

Chapter 3-Truth or Dare

Edward P.O.V

She was stunning even when she had that breakdown it was amazing the way her tearless eyes highlighted her face and the way she was hiding behind her hair made her look cue and innocent but everyone knew she wasn't by far cute.

After the emotions passed she bit her lip and I couldn't stand to be in the same room with her just in case my control slips and I jump her, it wasn't unheard of. So I made an excuse up and darted from the room using my vampiric speed and buried my fists in a tree over in Seattle woods. How I got there was a mystery I'm not that fast am I? I stayed there for about ten minutes I got bored and I started to run back to the house when I got in it was if no-one even acknowledged that I was gone but Alice giggled as soon as she saw me and I gave her daggers and mouthed "Where's Bella?" she smirked and thought at me "She went into her room which is completely soundproof which should come in handy later on" she wiggled her eyebrows at me and I resisted the urge to knock her into the wall "Okay Okay she said she needs to think and play it out of her system" getting tired of her mental voice I dashed upstairs to her room and I stopped breathless. WHAT THE FUCK WAS HE DOING HERE!

Bella P.O.V

I bit my lip I couldn't lose my temper around my new 'family' and suddenly I felt a draft and Edward wasn't there anymore. I gave Alice a questioning look and she smirked at me and whispered "Later" ah so she knew the reason well I will find out sooner or later. "I need some time to be alone and get the memories out of my head so no-one come up okay?" There was ranging enthusiasm but I managed. When I was upstairs I played a song that was frequently played on my guitar.

You're pushing me out  
You're pushing me when all I do is not enough  
All I do is not enough for you  
You've pushed me down  
You've pushed me down  
Well I'll try and I'll try again  
I'll try and I'll try again for you

This distance won't keep your words from screaming my name  
This distance won't keep your words from smothering me  
If I could keep you out  
If I could keep you...

You're pushing me out  
You're pushing me when all I do is not enough  
All I do is not enough for you  
You've pushed me down  
You've pushed me down  
Well I'll try and I'll try again  
I'll try and I'll try again for you

Your throat is worn away  
You're still screaming my name  
You scream relentlessly  
If I could keep you out  
If I could keep you…

You're pushing me out  
You're pushing me when all I do is not enough  
All I do is not enough for you  
You've pushed me down  
You've pushed me down  
Well I'll try and I'll try again  
I'll try and I'll try again for you

You pushed me then pulled me back to where we started (where we started)  
You pushed me then pulled me back to where we started (where we started)  
You pushed me then pulled me back  
Back to where we started  
Back to where we started  
Lost, confused from this abuse  
Back to where we…

You're pushing me out  
You're pushing me when all I do is not enough  
All I do is not enough for you  
You've pushed me down  
You've pushed me down  
Well I'll try and I'll try again  
I'll try and I'll try again for you

You've pushed me out  
You've pushed me out (I'll try and I'll try again  
I'll try and I'll try again for you)  
You've pushed me out  
You've pushed me out (I'll try and I'll try again  
I'll try and I'll try again for you)

You pushed me then you pulled me back to where we started  
(where we started)  
Well I'll try and I'll try again  
I'll try and I'll try again for you  
You pushed me then you pulled me back to where we started  
(where we started)  
Well I'll try and I'll try again  
I'll try and I'll try again for you

When I finished I felt another presence in my room. I turned expecting to see Edward or Alice but no my life was too shit for that. "Why hello Bella it was quite hard to track you down since Demetri couldn't find you so we had to get Jane to torture people. It was quite funny actually you want to know why?" I shook my head "Well I'll tell you anyway because Jane put too much pain on one of them and they died. It was that Tanya girl that has a major crush on Edward." He smirked this is the reason why I've always hated Alec.

(A.N. its not that I don't like Edward I just like Alec better =] )

Alice P.O.V

When Bella went upstairs I left her alone but I could sense Edward was close so I thought I'd leave them alone but suddenly a vision came up of Alec and Bella they were in her room and Alec kissed Bella and she was emotionless she didn't respond or reject him she knew better than Alec wouldn't go away until she did. Edward was watching from the doorway and his eyes had betrayal and pain in them and he backed away and the vision ended. I screamed "NO!" and everyone looked at me and I dashed upstairs but it was too late Bella was crumpled on the bed bloody from where Alec pierced her neck and Alec was lying beside her and the room was misty. Sit I thought he was using his power on the room so anyone who entered was in immediate intense pain so I backed away but it was too late the damage was done. A few hours later Bella came down in new clothes which consisted of a strapless midnight blue dress that came to her knees (A.N. link to clothing and jewellery is on my profile ) and her hair in waves down her back "I'm going out with a few friends I'll be back before dusk don't worry about me ill be fine" and with that she sashayed out of the room grabbed her bag and went to her car which I loved and I couldn't make out the face but it looked like Alec was with her.

What the hell is going on inside Bella's head?

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK , AND IF I SHOULD CONTINUE OR NOT =] x**

**-Jessicaar'**


	4. OMG AROO!

**SOO sorry guys its been hard I've broken my laptop so I had to re-write the stories by memory :/ sorry if they're not that good :L xox**

Bella P.O.V

"What are you doing here? To see my fuck up my life and run back to Chelsea?" I asked my voice cold with venom on the way to the restaurant. "Why no dear, Bella I am here to see you and give you this from Aro." He said giving me a box I chuckled and gave it back to him and said "Aro knows my answer and It'll never change.." with that the rest of the journey was silent and tension was building up. As soon as I got out off the car I let my shield down and kind of enjoyed the sensation of not being cooped up in a corner of my mind. Me and Alec had a nice dinner and had small talk but the ride home was torturous because Alec couldn't shut his mouth for one second so he kept bombarding me with questions which I couldn't answer because he never gave me a chance to so I ignored him and focused on the drive back to Forks. The beeping brought me back from Bella World so I had to get some fuel as soon as the car stopped Alec jumped me again I didn't respond and he pulled away and licked the blood off his mouth. "You bit your lip honey" It wasn't a question so I nodded and got out. I filled the car up and left the garage while Alec put his hand on my left thigh tugging up my dress as he went as soon as he got to my lacey panties I felt his lust and desire pike high and smelled his arousal I smirked and playfully smacked his hand away what was I doing no I won't let Alec manipulate me again but it was so hard to resist him so I gave in and pulled over we had sex four times in a row and I said "We should get back they'll be wondering where we are..."

Alec P.O.V

She was just so sexy in that dress and those lacey panties made my mouth water I just couldn't part with her again she was too tempting otherwise and ill end up jumping her infront of her "Family" no I couldn't do that. When we got back into the drive way I kissed her hand and ran to my house I bought 4 miles away from the Cullen residence and I found Chelsea waiting for me inside looking pissed at me. Oh Fuck!

Chelsea P.O.V

I couldn't believe he ditched me for that vampire urhh whats her name oh yeah Isabella Swan ah haa she sounds like a pacifist. Lol I can't wait until Alec get home he has alot to talk about. Now where is that Whip?...

Eddie P.O.V

I wonder whats going on with Alec and Bella she didn't look happy when I saw her with him but they were together before weren't they hmm.. im sooo bored so I might as well sing a song;

I wrote this song, just to piss you off,  
This is a war between my body and tongue,  
You think you got it,  
Come, show us what you've got.

I move away and watch you move through the walls,  
If this is a game, then I'll sit out,  
Everyone's a winner,  
With a heart that small.

Keep me up, keep me up,  
Oh I won't sleep tonight,  
These rules were made so long,  
And you know they're right.

I saw her coming like a storm,  
I saw her come like I did before,  
The weight of the world is on my shoulders,  
But I just need someone else to hold it.

And I don't know why we're here  
Is it to love of love and fear,  
Everyone's a winner,  
With a heart that small.

Keep me up, keep me up,  
Oh I won't sleep tonight,  
These rules were made so long,  
And you know they're right.

Give her up, give her up,  
Cause you're gonna die tonight,  
She'll lead you on, spit you out.  
Just to prove that she is right.

And I know it was wrong to lie,  
But I need you to keep us alive,  
So if you, can die, collide,  
Which one of us,  
Which one of us,  
Will survive?

Keep me up, keep me up,  
Oh I won't sleep tonight,  
These rules were made so long,  
And you know they're right.

Give her up, give her up,  
Cause you're gonna die tonight,  
She'll lead you on, spit you out.  
Just to prove that she is right.

Oh we know, we know it's right.  
We know,  
Know, we know it's right.  
And it's right.

Know, we know it's right.  
We know,  
Know, we know it's right.  
And it's right.

You're not on my things to do,  
cos I've already done you.  
And I am protective, it's so cute,  
but only when it suits you.  
Is this all in vein?  
Can these words explain

Desperate minds mean desperate measures  
You've got to get this one together  
You're young and in love  
That should be enough.

At least you'll have nice thoughts of me,  
when I am cheating on you  
In your dreams.  
I've told you before my closet's clean,  
and that these bones dont belong to me.  
Try this one for size,  
try me one more time.  
You hold me down  
by keeping me around.

Desperate minds mean desperate measures  
You've got to get this one together  
You're young and in love  
That should be enough.  
Desperate minds mean desperate measures  
You've got to get this one together  
You're young and in love  
That should be enough.

You hold me down,  
by keeping me around.  
And no one takes me home.  
(no one takes me home.  
You hold me down,  
by keeping me around.  
And no one takes me home.  
(no one takes me home.

Desperate minds mean desperate measures  
You've got to get this one together  
You're young and in love  
That should be enough.

(Young and in love, that should be enough.)

Alice P.O.V

I feel so sorry for eddie because Jasper told me he felt pure love radiating from him towards Bella. Another vision came and I never told anyone about it because Bella was dressed in a big puffy wedding dress and walking down an aisle with Carlisle leading her and a guy with black long hair was waiting for her at the bottom of the aisle. There was no mistaking it. The guy was Aro...

**Sorry I left it on a cliffy please don't hate me :'( **

**PLEASE R&R YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! **

**-Jessiicar'**


	5. Tanya the Bish :D

**Sorry sorry I know you guys will hate me but aww well I AM SOO BUSY. And I really cba to continue this story. It really dosnt make sense and oh yeah the disclaimer...Jasper say it**

**Jasper-" No..."**

**Me-"Yeah do it before I make Alice tell you to and she'll ban you from sex for a week...?"**

**Jasper-"*gasp* She doesn't OWN anything so go sit in a corner and throw stones at pigeons O_o"**

**Me-" A little over dramatic but yeah...what he said" **

**On with the story...**

Previously...

...I feel so sorry for eddie because Jasper told me he felt pure love radiating from him towards Bella. Another vision came and I never told anyone about it because Bella was dressed in a big puffy wedding dress and walking down an aisle with Carlisle leading her and a guy with black long hair was waiting for her at the bottom of the aisle. There was no mistaking it. The guy was Aro...

Bella P.O.V

Urgh why can't Aro and Alec fuck off. I mean I was purposely ignoring Volterra for a reason. Hmm I wonder if Alec is going to be punished by Chelsea... wait I can't think about him like that anymore. He is not my true mate. I asked Marcus**(A.N or was it Caius who could read relationships O_o) **and he said I was tied to no-one as a mate in Volterra. I was shocked at the time I couldn't even think that me and Alec weren't mates. I told him and he admitted it was true.

Oh shit. I can practically feel the heartbreak from the house before I left my car I made sure my face was emotionless and expressionless. When I reached the front door I heard Alice say "SHE'S HOME EDDIE!" I mentally face-palmed myself. I should of told alice to keep quiet.

Time to face the fireworks...

Alice P.O.V

What was Bella doing with Aro in that ceremonial wedding?...Oh Emm Gee! Aro is blackmailing her. But I guess she is stubborn enough to do it to protect us. Apart from me and Edward no-one was home, they were hunting. Hmm I miss Jasper, he has been distant lately well since Bella's arrival he has. I wonder if something is up?...

Before I could process the idea of Jasper & Bella together I felt her presence and I shouted without hesitation " SHE'S HOME EDDIE!" but then I had a feeling that wasn't the best thing to do at this present moment. Oupsie Dasie.. I better give them some space,I went upstairs and grabbed my iPod touch and put it on shuffle. Sick little games by All Time Low came on. I sung alongin my head to it..

I thought to Edward 'house is empty... I hope you sort it all out' and I left sprinting for the woods catching Emmett by surprise and we fell to the ground.

Eddie P.O.V

I heard a "SHE'S HOME EDDIE" from Alice and I all but skipped to the door opening it for her. " Welcome back." I smiled at her. She had a faraway look in her eyes and I knew she was thinking hard about something. I left the hallway and locked the door in my room and I never thought it would happen but twin pricks in my eyes and wetness on my cheek told me I was crying. I haven't done that since 1924 when I learned I had to date Tanya because she threatened to rip Alice to pieces because Alice told Tanya no-one loves her ,she's a self-centred bitch and she will never find her true mate. It was all true except the last one maybe…. I dunno I felt a pull towards her when I stayed there. The sex was amazingly calm and not frustrated. Holy Shit.

Tanya is my mate.

**Another Cliffy please don't kill me and I wont update until you guys give me some reviews **

**5-10- new chappie**

**11-15- two new chappies**

**16+- New story (;  
**


End file.
